Into The Woods Story Info
by Chicken'Lo
Summary: Character info for anyone reading Into the Woods!


_**Hey there guys! These profiles for the characters of Into the Woods are what I've been working on for the past few days,so that's why I haven't updated. And since I did these,do you think I should do one for Paul,Jessica,and everyone else? Because these are just the main characters. Let me know when you can!**_

**Into the Woods**

**Camp Rock Session:** June 16-July 31

**Main Characters**: Mitchie,Shane,Cait,Nate,Tess,Jase,Loren,Ash

**Couples**: Smitchie,Naitlyn,Jess

* * *

**Name:** Michaella Maria Torres

**Nick Name(s)**: Mitchie,Mitch

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 16

**Birthday**: September 1

**Favorite Food:** BBQ Chicken w/ Cold Mac&Cheese

**Status:** Relationship (Mitchie and Shane sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!)

**Year In School:** 11th (Junior-When school starts back.) (No. She didn't fail. It just has something to do with her birthday. So she's going to be 17 her whole junior year,and 18 her whole senior year. Follow me?)

**Hobbies**: Cooking,Singing,Writing Songs,Fooling Around W/ Shane

**School Life**: She's passing her classes with A's and B's,but she sometimes has trouble with Science. Her favorite subjects include Music,Writing,and Home EC. Her least favorites are Science and Gym. Mitchie is also in the choir, and likes to participate in most of the school fund raisers,but not all.

**Dreams:** Mitchie wants to either become a great chef,or to her liking,a singer. She already writes and makes her songs,so she's on her way there! And she sometimes thinks about becoming Mrs. Grey sometime in the future.

**Personality:** From just meeting her for the first time,people would think Mitchie is just some quiet girl who is uncomfortable and nervous around people. But once you get to know her,she'll open up more and you'll see the other Mitchie. The Mitchie who's outgoing,funny,loud,goofy,sweet,and just plain nice. She's a normally forgiving and understanding person, but Mitch has her moments when she just has to snap off when she's had it.

**Warnings**: Mitchie will do something drastic to anyone she thinks deserves it and when she thinks they deserve it. And most of the time,she will have no mercy. But this rarely ever happens,seeing as she doesn't get _that _mad too easily. That's more like her cousin,Loren. But she will snap off in Spanish when she's with Loren.

**Others:** Mitchie has an obsession with the Mew Mews,kittens,puppies,and for some unknown reason,folding socks. She has a diary,and sometimes dreams about becoming a Ghost Rider.(Did you guys see that movie? It was awesome!)

* * *

**Name**: Caitlyn Joan Morris

**Nick Name(s):** Cait

**Sex:** Female

**Age**:16

**Birthday:** June 17

**Favorite Food:** Chicken Tacos and Snackers from KFC

**Status:** Relationship -Cait knows she likes Nate,but she won't show it in front of other people until she knows she's really comfortable with it.-

**Year In School:** 11th (Junior-When school starts back) (She's going to be 16 her whole junior year,since her birthday is at the end of school year.)

**Hobbies:** Making Music,Secretly Collecting Glittery Ink Pens,Hanging W/ Nate,Help Mitchie Cook

**School Life:** She's passing with B's,and she has the occasional C sometimes,but she manages to pull it up if she gets the sudden motivation she usually needs. Her favorite subjects are Music and Gym,and her least favorite are Math and History. She isn't in any kind of after school activity,and despises cheerleaders,though she makes an exception for Mitchie's cousin,claiming that Loren is the only cool and real cheerleader she has met so far.

**Dreams:** Cait wants to be the greatest music producer ever when she gets older,and if that doesn't happen,she's going to be a food critic,purposely dishing out bad reports so Mitchie's in the future restaurant will be in the spotlight.

**Personality**: Cait is a mix of sweet and evil. Though I'm sure you'd like the sweet side of her first. When she's in that mood,she'll be helpful,kind,loving,and all that other crap. But if you piss her off,just be sure that you didn't tell her anything really deep,dark,and secret. And make sure to keep your journal and any other personal stuff out of school. Otherwise,your basically screwed. Anyway,back to Cait. She has a hard time expressing herself and her feelings,so don't be surprised if she shuts you out when somethings wrong. Now,when she's ticked off,she won't hesitate to show it,seeing as she loves to tell people what she thinks of them when given a reason.

**Warnings:** I think I named all of them: Ticked Off-Your Screwed; Hard Time Showing Feelings-Your Shut Out

**Others:** Loves glitter pens! It was only a hobby to collect them when she was 8,but by the time she was 9,it became an obsession. Cait also despises fighting,so when Mitchie and Shane won't be able to watch too much Jerry Springer when she's around. Aw!

* * *

**Name**: Tess Lianna Tyler

**Nick Name(s):** None

**Sex:** Female

**Age**:16

**Birthday**: September 24

**Favorite Food:** Salmon w/ Dirty Rice

**Status:** Single-But is totally crushing on Jase!

**Year In School:** 11th (Junior-When school starts back)

**Hobbies:** Shopping, Flirting w/ Jase, Dreaming

**School Life:** Tess is passing with B's,though she does get A's at times. Her favorite subjects are Music and Art,and she hates Science and Math. Tess is in the choir,though she sometimes gets so carried away with the singing and her day dreams,she ends up on one of desks or on stage and the teacher has to put her out in the hallway so she could come down from cloud nine.

**Dreams:** Tess has her heart set on becoming a star and singing along side her mom to make up for all the years her mom wasn't there. If she can't sing along side her mom,she'll try and start her own band,and go along with Mitchie.

**Personality:** Tess used to be a real jerk,but ever since Mitchie put her in her place,she's made friends with Mitch and everyone else. But the jerk side of her will come out and bite someone in the butt when nice Tess can't handle anything anymore. And she's just like Cait when it comes to pissing her off,except she'll use someone's secrets to her advantage,and then she'll still bust you out whether you did whatever she wanted you to or not. Though when it comes to fighting,she's pretty much a punk.

**Warnings:** When evil Tess comes out,be ready for horrible gossip and the weekly teen newspaper articles talking about your deepest,darkest secrets!

**Others:** Not too many others on Tess,since I can't think of anything for her. But when I do,I'll let y'all know!

* * *

**Name**: Loren LaNae Love (My Character!)

**Nick Name(s)**: Baby L, Emerald

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 15

**Birthday:** January 31

**Favorite Food:** Jambalaya,Baked Chicken,Chicken Alfredo

**Status:** Single-Developing a crush on Ash

**Year In School:** 10th (Sophomore-When school starts back)

**Hobbies**: Acting,Cooking,Eating,Writing,Reading,Horseback Riding,Thinking About Ash

**School Life:** She usually starts off with B's and a couple of C's,but for the rest of the school year,she ends up a straight A student. She likes all of her subjects,but hates Math,and tries to come up with plans to get rid of the math teacher. She tried to get rid of the subject once,but it didn't work,and she's decided to just focus on getting rid of the teacher. Besides that though,Loren's in the Drama club,and in choir,for Mitchie's sake.

**Dreams:** Loren wants to either be an actress,a model,or a doctor. And when she's not working on her act,she is coming up with plans to take over the world. And so far,her brother,Lance,has been taking and shredding her plans since they are so good they could work. Scary,huh?

**Personality**: Loren is a mix of Mitchie and evil Tess. She's sweet,shy,loving,and all those other qualities you expect to find in a nice and quiet. Loren's mood's change quickly,and she will turn evil faster than....faster than....I can't think of a saying like they do on Hannah Montana,so she'll just turn evil on you really fast. And she has her own way of getting even with anyone she chooses.

**Warnings:** By all means,do not disrespect this girl's family in anyway,no matter if your joking or not. If you do,do not be surprised to end up in the hospital with two black eyes,two busted lips,and a broken nose. Yes,this girl is dangerous. And if she isn't beating you down,she will treat your LIFE so bad people shouldn't be laughing,but they do anyway because of the situation.

**Others:** Loren is an orphan,her parents dying in a car crash when she was in 5th grade. She has just gotten adopted by her foster father,Michael,and now has a brother,Kelvin. And,though she doesn't really show it except on certain occasions,she despises boys because of an incident that happened in her 7th grade year even Mitchie doesn't know about. Loren likes to go horseback riding whenever she can,and has two horses of her own, Midnight and Chase. She also makes it her job to empty out any fridges she can,so keep yours locked,though that may not really work.

* * *

**Name:** Shane Kiki Joseph Grey

**Nick Name(s):** Pop star,Joe

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** August 14

**Favorite Food:** Cat Fish

**Status:** Relationship

**Year In School:** 12th (Senior-When school starts back)

**Hobbies:** Adoring Mitchie,Writing Songs,Playing Guitar,Avoiding Jessica

**School Life:** Is home-schooled,though is thinking about trying public school. In fact,it's run through his head multiple times to show up unexpected at Mitchie's school if Connect 3 doesn't have any tours planned for the school year. He's great at Math and Music,good in Reading,and totally despises Science. I mean,wouldn't you hate a subject that you just couldn't get,too?Thought so.

**Dreams:** Shane is already living out his dream,though a new one just popped into his mind recently; To be Mitchie Torres' only one.

**Personality:** Shane is a really goofy boy and a very loving person,even though he sometimes hides this behind his 'Jerk Image'.But his friends can see through it easily. Shane can also get serious,but only when he needs to,can hold a grudge for the longest,and he can kill when he's beyond angry,though not as dangerous as Mitchie or Loren.(Maybe I should make them some kind of fighting squad? That'll be fun,huh?) He's also very protective of Mitchie,and hates competition for her attention.

**Warnings:** Whatever you do,don't disrespect Mitchie in any kind of way when Shane's around. That's all there is to say.

**Others:** Shane's despises his first middle name,Kiki. He doesn't remember how it became part of his name,but he still goes off on his parents for it every once in a while. What boy wants to be called Kiki?

* * *

**Name:** Nate Nicholas Daniels

**Nick Name(s):** Nick

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** June 1

**Favorite Food**: Shrimp

**Status:** Relationship (Though he has no experience with girls,he actually got Cait to be his girlfriend.)

**Year In School:** 11th (Junior-Same age story as Caitlyn. And when school starts back)

**Hobbies:** Doing Connect 3 Business,Getting Girl Advice,Singing,Working on Songs

**School Life:** Is passing with A's and B's. Is sometimes called a geek by Shane and Jase,since he's home-schooled too. Wants to go to public school too,but unlike Shane, he wants to learn how to deal with life when they have to go out their own,though would be happy if Cait was some how involved in the school plan.

**Dreams:** Is living out his dream along side Shane,one of his band mates. He also dreams to be a ladies man like Shane is.

**Personality**: Nate may considered as some what shy,but he is really a shy kid. Once he gets to know a person,he can be more outgoing and talks more. He likes to plan ahead for almost everything,and likes talking business most of the time,making him seem boring. He doesn't like to participate in any jokes that Shane's come up with, usually making him the main target,sadly,and sometimes wished he had the same confidence that Shane has.

**Warnings**: Will ramble off at the mouth when provoked,mostly to protect himself. So do not bring up any subjects surrounding business or anything of that sort to you wish not be talked to death.

**Others:** He secretly collects Pokemon and Digimon cards,and thinks no one knows,though Shane does,and he indirectly teases Nate about it,even though Nate doesn't realize it.

* * *

**Name:** Jason Kevin White

**Nick Name(s):** Jase,Kevin

**Sex**: Male

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** November 5

**Favorite Food:** Pancakes

**Status:** Single-Don't worry! He and Tess with eventually get together!

**Year In School:** 12th (Senior-When school starts back)

**Hobbies:** Writing Songs,Building Birdhouses,Playing Guitar,Playing Guitar Hero

**School Life:** To the surprise of Nate and Shane,Jason is a straight A student. He hates being home schooled,and has tried to get them to agree that they should go to public school to really get the feel of life outside of the tour bus. But what he loves the most is Music,seeing as most of the time,he makes up songs about birds and Guitar Hero.

**Dreams:** Even though he's living out his dream of being a pop star,he sometimes thinks about what it would be like to be a birdhouse builder.

**Personality:** Jason is what people would call an air-head,though he does say things that make sense and are intelligent,making everyone think twice about calling him stupid. He trusts everyone he meets,causing everyone one of his friends to look out for him every time he's with someone new they don't know about,and rarely thinks a bad thought about anyone or thing. He's also curious,thoughtful,and goofy,just like Shane,even though he's the oldest.

**Warnings:** Will turn into a wolf if anyone breaks their promise of building him a birdhouse. A perfect example would be Shane. Ask him all you need to know about the subject.

**Others:** Jason owns a collection of bird costumes,though no one is sure where he got them from. Loren and Nate think he's secretly taken up knitting.

* * *

**Name:** Ash Daniel Grey (My Character!)

**Nick Name(s):** Ashy,Ashley

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 15

**Birthday:** December 31

**Favorite Food:**Egg Rolls

**S****tatus: **Single-He's developing a crush on Loren! (I love how I'm making the cousins get together!)

**Year In School:** 10th (Sophomore-When school starts back)

**Hobbies:** Eating,Playing Guitar and Drums,Playing Pranks

**School Life**: Ash goes to a public school,and is passing with A's,B's,and C's. He likes all his classes except Math and Science. He's on the basketball and soccer teams, and likes to play practical jokes on people during school too,though his are harmless. And Ash would be all ready to go with Shane to Mitchie's school,since Mitchie obviously equals Loren.

**Dreams:** Ash's wishes to become a professional food critic,though he wouldn't make a great one,seeing as he loves almost everything he eats. So if that doesn't work out, he'll become a vet or a professional player in some sport.

**Personality:** Ash is just as goofy as his older cousin Shane,and pretty dense when it comes to girls,even though he seems to be the 'ladies man' himself,again like Shane. That's why he doesn't know what to do at first when he realizes he likes Loren and she likes him back. Ash can also get quite protective of his friends,and he can hold grudges himself. All thanks to Shane. So basically,Ash is pretty much like Shane,except he doesn't get as mad as easily. I think we need to split these two up for good!

Warnings: Ash will blow things WAY out of proportion. For an example of this,go to the chapter Idiots and Rumors. This is why certain things can't be said in front of him or certain things need to be said in a certain way. Otherwise,your business will be out there,or a very bad misunderstanding will occur.

Others: Ash loves to eat,and he secretly goes online for advice on girls.


End file.
